


Advanced Lovemaking 101

by cowboylakay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Abed Nadir, Trans Male Character, Trans Troy Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: Abed and Troy experiment a little in the bedroom.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Advanced Lovemaking 101

They’ve discussed this specific scenario a few times before, but no amount of words really beats the real thing.

“Are you sure about this?” Abed asks again, because he’s worried it might be too much, and it’s not like Troy’s an expert in how this works, so he might be biting off more than he can chew.

“I am, Abed,” Troy tells him, a smile on his face as he looks up at his boyfriend, whose eyes are focused on the rope he’s tying around Troy’s arms. “If I wasn’t, I know what to tell you. It’ll be okay.”

Abed nods and says nothing, willing himself to relax. He’s only done this a few times before, but he knows what he likes and thinks he knows what Troy would like, and this goes up both their separate alleys and congregates in the middle, so he figures it’s worth a shot. He secures the knots down Troy’s arms, rubbing his arms as he does to make sure they aren’t too tight but aren’t too loose either. He wants this to be an enjoyable experience for both of them, and he thinks neither of them would be too comfortable with Troy losing circulation in the middle of sex.

“Colour?” Abed asks as he steps back, looking down at Troy’s figure. The rope goes all across his torso, the most secure parts being his arms around his back and his chest being cupped by the bonds. He made sure that the rope wasn’t scuffing against Troy’s scars, fairly new on his body in regards to the other ones, which he sees works out fine when Troy adjusts himself in his sitting position and the rope doesn’t chafe against his chest.

“Green,” Troy responds, spreading his legs slightly. Abed’s eyes drag down to where Troy’s cock is slightly protruding from his dark curls, then, the character snaps into place.

There’s a subtle change to the way Abed holds himself, radiating confidence as his inquisitive gaze turns into him peering down at Troy with a sultry smirk. “You can be a good boy for me, right, Troy?”

“Yeah,” Troy breathes out, immediately entranced by this character Abed’s put on, and inhales sharply at the finger that lightly flicks his nipple. “Yes, sir,” Troy corrects, back straightening as Abed massages his thighs.

“Good, you know how much I love it when you’re good for me,” Abed says against his ear, a possessive quality to his tone. No matter how many times Abed’s put on a character, Troy has no idea which one this is supposed to be, belatedly wondering if it’s one Abed crafted specifically for this purpose. Then, Abed rubs the insides of his thighs firmly, almost teasing as he gets closer and closer to the tuft of hair hiding his cock, and his thoughts fly out the window. “Think you can hold out for me, baby?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Troy stutters out as his hands draw closer to his dick, and Abed looks him in the eyes then, before he’s leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. It’s in stark contrast to the way Abed’s hands are roaming all over his body, until Abed’s craning his neck for a better angle and his tongue is licking into his mouth, just as his hand dips lower and a thumb presses against his cock.

The moment is gone too soon, with Abed moving away almost instantly after he touches Troy and causing him to chase after his lips, only to be stopped when the headboard creaks as Troy pulls at his restraints. Abed watches him to make sure he’s not missing any signals before he’s reaching into their special drawer, taking out the purple vibrator that Troy loves and the Hitachi.

“On your back,” Abed instructs, to which Troy lays down against the three pillows they’d stacked for this purpose and spreads his legs enough that Abed can see where he’d left a wet spot on the sheets. “Excited, are we?” He asks Troy with a laugh, not waiting for an answer as he turns the vibrator on the lowest setting and presses it against Troy’s cock.

“Oh, fuck—” Troy curses, back arching and toes curling as he tried to control himself from grinding down on the vibrator instantly. Abed hums in approval as his hand gently rubs Troy’s belly, feeling for the soft thickness there as he starts rubbing the vibrator up and down his cock. “Abed— oh, god—”

“What was that, baby?” Abed asks him when Troy says something too unintelligible for him, with a voice too sweet to be anything but mocking. Troy groans as Abed turns up the vibrator to the second setting, finally pushing it into him as he leans down to kiss and suck on the skin of Troy’s chest, sucking dark marks onto them. Troy keens at the attention, mouth perpetually hung open as moans and whimpers spill out freely.

“Stage two,” Abed whispers to Troy’s ear, reaching over to pick up the Hitachi from the edge of the bed. He makes sure the vibrator’s actually inside of Troy before he turns it back down to the first setting, nothing more than just enough to send little tingles through Troy’s system, and then presses the Hitachi on it’s second setting against his cock. Then, because he can, he asks, “Colour?”

“Oh, fucking—  _ green, _ green, shit— Abed,” Troy chokes out, back arching upwards as Abed holds the wand up, biting his lip as he watches Troy’s reaction. “I’m— fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—”

Abed leans down to kiss him, biting Troy’s bottom lip as Troy gasps into the kiss and spasms as he comes, not five minutes since they started. Abed puts the Hitachi away to the side and reaches down to take the vibrator out when Troy dislodges them from their kiss to say, “N-no, keep it— in, fuck—”

Abed breaks character for a second with a concerned look. “Are you sure?” He asks, voice gentle even as he thinks about how hot Troy is right now, writhing and shaking as he whimpers around the sensations. Troy gives a firm nod and a choked ‘yes’ before Abed’s reaching for the wand and turning it on again. He keeps it at the lowest setting for now as he presses it against Troy’s red, protruding cock, sending him into a fit of moans and nonsensical babbling that Abed struggles to not lose himself to.

He holds fast even as Troy’s moans turn into breathy whines, then a slew of words along with his name. “Abed, Abed, oh, god, Abed, please, I love you, I— oh my god, fuck, I-I really love—  _ yes, yes, yes _ right there, right  _ there—” _

Troy chokes out a noise that’s half a whimper and half a moan before he’s coming again, a flush of wetness against Abed’s hand as he lightly pushes the vibrator’s base deeper into Troy. When he comes, Abed quickly puts the wand away and turns the vibrator off, rubbing Troy’s thighs as he leans down to kiss him, hot and frenzied and just really,  _ really _ horny now.

“Can I ride your face, please?” Abed asks suddenly, having discarded the character as he looks at Troy with dark, wide eyes. Troy’s barely said yes before he’s adjusting back against the bed and craning his neck up as Abed climbs over him and lowers his own dripping cunt against Troy’s face.

Abed moans almost instantly when Troy’s tongue and lips start moving against him, the beard scratching against his inner thighs right along the border of too much. Troy licks and sucks his dick, the surface of his tongue lined directly against his folds and his lips suctioning against him, driving Abed wild as he unabashedly humps Troy’s face. It doesn’t take long for Troy’s skilled mouth to work him to an orgasm, wet against Troy’s beard as he groans in pleasure.

“Holy shit,” Troy says right after, as Abed tries not to collapse on top of him and rolls off to the side, getting to work immediately and untying the ropes. He takes Troy’s arms and rubs them just on the edge of firmly, bringing proper circulation back to them as Troy works himself back down from his daze.

“Holy shit, indeed,” Abed agrees, still trying to catch his breath even as he straddles Troy and kisses him, softer and gentler than before as he rubs his upper arms. Troy brings his arms around Abed, pulling him closer by the waist as he kisses back, eyes shutting at Abed’s warmth against his chest.

“You did so well, love,” Abed tells him in between kisses, “Was it too much in any way? I know you’d tell me if it was, but I’m worried it was too intense and—”

“Abed,” Troy interrupts, a soft smile on his lips as he looks at his boyfriend, kissing him again before he says, “It was good. More than good, actually. It was pretty awesome.” He kisses Abed on the tip of his nose, eliciting a small laugh from him before he’s sighing against Abed’s chest, pressing his cheek against it. “I’m beat. You did a number on me, babe.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Abed smiles, massaging Troy’s scalp with deft fingers. He lightly pats Troy’s shoulder before he’s getting up and going to the bathroom, emerging when he’s holding a damp washcloth and two bathrobes. He makes quick but gentle work of Troy, wiping him down while taking great care not to scuff his more sensitive places with the ragged edge of the washcloth. All the while, he’d been whispering sweet-nothings in Troy’s ear, punctuated with soft kisses against his jaw and neck.

By the end of it, Troy was just putty against Abed’s hands as he slipped the bathrobe on, guiding his arms into the holes and tying the robe into a simple knot, which they both know will come apart the moment Troy moves. It makes him laugh a little, surprising Abed from the silence that had fallen between them.

“What’s so funny?” Abed questions, a smile on his face when he looks at Troy. He lies down sideways next to him, having put on his own bathrobe and not bothering with the knot.

Troy smiles back, kissing Abed for a moment before he says, “Nothing. Thank you for this, I think I really needed it. My head’s so empty right now.”

Abed laughs too, maneuvering them into a cuddling position with Abed as the big spoon, hands coming up to Troy’s chest as he puts his head on his shoulder. “Mine too. I feel all soft and gooey,” He says, before kissing Troy’s neck, “You told me you love me.”

“I did?” Troy asks sleepily, before laughing a little. “I tell you I love you all the time, though.”

“I know,” Abed replies, eyes drooping before he closes them entirely and settles against Troy’s solid warmth. “Doesn’t make it any less special to hear.”

They doze off to sleep not long after, but not without Abed’s quiet whisper of  _ I love you _ back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry fellas i’m only able to write explicit trobed if both of them are trans
> 
> i’m [lakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
